1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to residential, commercial, and architectural windows and, more particularly, to an integrated multipane window unit and sash assembly and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is currently well-known in the art, insulating glass units, or IG units, are widely used as elements of windows, skylights, doors and related products, including vehicles. Such units are used to reduce heat loss from building interiors in winter, and reduce heat gain into air-conditioned buildings in summer. The insulating glass units are typically formed separately from the sash, and then in a separate step the insulating glass unit is installed in a sash.
A detailed description of the manufacture and installation of conventional IG units can be found in J. France U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/307,825 filed on May 7, 1999, entitled xe2x80x9cIntegrated Multipane Window Unit and Sash Assembly and Method for Manufacturing the Samexe2x80x9d, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,288, corresponding to PCT published application WO 00/68539 dated Nov. 16, 2000, both incorporated herein by reference. In addition to providing a comprehensive explanation of the prior art, the aforementioned patent discloses an improved but less complex insulating glass structure that is integrated with the window sash.
More particularly, the aforementioned patent discloses a multipane window unit in which a sash frame is formed having an integral spacing structure upon which glazing panes are directly affixed. The integral spacing structure provides vertical internal glazing surfaces extending from the sash. Adhesive can be affixed to the vertical internal glazing surfaces to attach the glazing panes. In this manner, a rigid, structural sash frame is formed prior to attachment of the glazing panes, thereby eliminating the need for using separately manufactured insulating glass units, while obtaining similar and improved thermal benefits.
The present invention provides further improvements to insulating glass structures for use in windows, doors and the like, while incorporating the basic concept of the aforementioned patent, i.e., the provision of a sash and IG unit in an integrated structure. In particular, the present invention provides, inter alia, an integrated insulating glass and sash structure where parallel glass panes are directly mounted to and supported on the sash by an adhesive mounting or an adhesive mounting and spacing structure. Advantageously, such an adhesive can be applied to the sash directly in the form of a heavy bead (e.g., strip), such as a bead of sealant which can also function as the spacer element between the glass panes. Alternatively, the adhesive can be co-extruded (or post-extruded) with the sash profile. Still further, the adhesive can comprise an integrated, single component desiccated sealant-adhesive glazing material. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, this material can be pre-formed into a variety of shapes and sizes, thereby providing, when adhered to the sash profile, an integrated sash/glazing mechanism.
It is noted that although the invention is described using glass panes, panes of other materials can be substituted. Such panes can comprise, for example, clear or frosted plastic, such as Plexiglas, tempered glass, safety glass, security glass, privacy glass, or any other known glazing material.
In accordance with the invention, a multipane window unit is provided in which a window sash provides a structural frame having an inside perimeter. Glazing panes are mounted within the inside perimeter onto a spacing and mounting structure formed integrally with and extending from a main structural portion of the window sash. The spacing and mounting structure is formed from an adhesive applied along the inside perimeter of the sash. A first glazing pane is mounted to a first side of the adhesive spacing and mounting structure. A second glazing pane is mounted to a second side of said adhesive spacing and mounting structure. The spacing and mounting structure maintains planar window surfaces of the first and second glazing panes substantially parallel to each other with a fixed space therebetween, such that the glazing panes are isolated from one another. In a preferred embodiment, the glazing panes float on the adhesive spacing and mounting structure and function independently with respect to stresses.
The adhesive spacing and mounting structure can comprise, for example, a sealant that is applied to the sash by co-extrusion with the sash profile. Alternatively, the adhesive spacing and mounting structure can be post-extruded onto the sash profile, or applied separately after the sash profile extrusion process is completed. In the latter instance, the adhesive spacing and mounting structure can be applied to the sash profile material either before or after a sash frame is constructed from the sash profile material. For example, the adhesive spacing and mounting structure can be robotically applied to the inside perimeter of a finished sash frame, and then the glass panes can be immediately set onto the adhesive spacing and mounting structure in order to form a finished insulating glass sash assembly. In one illustrated embodiment, ribs are formed on the sash profile, extending from the inside perimeter, in order to provide an application surface of increased area for the adhesive spacing and mounting structure. The ribs can also serve to provide additional structural rigidity for the glass panes when mounted to the adhesive spacing and mounting structure.
Various materials can be used alone or in combination for the adhesive spacing and mounting structure, including foams, tapes, chemical sealants, silicone materials which may be cured, e.g., by heat, air, light, ultraviolet (UV) radiation, or the like, and/or other viscous adhesive compounds designed to meet the necessary structural and sealing requirements of the window units. Moreover, the adhesive spacing and mounting structure can be combined with a desiccant to provide an integrated sealant/adhesive glazing structure which also functions to maintain the air or other gas between the glass panes dry. The adhesive spacing and mounting structure can also be designed to block the outgassing of volatile compounds from the material, e.g., PVC, which forms the sash frame. Such xe2x80x9cvolatilesxe2x80x9d are a problem in the insulating glass window industry, as they can cause deposits on the inside surfaces of the glass panes which result in fogging.
In one illustrated embodiment, edges of the glazing panes are at least partially embedded into the adhesive spacing and mounting structure. The adhesive mounting structure can also include at least one receptacle for a muntin assembly. The receptacle can comprise a groove for a muntin clip.
Also disclosed is the use of an adhesive bead bridging a base of the sash profile and edges of the glazing panes, and extending along an outer viewing surface of the glazing panes.
Another embodiment of an integrated multipane window sash in accordance with the invention provides a first strip of adhesive material applied to the inside perimeter of the sash frame. The adhesive material has sufficient stiffness to function as a mounting structure for a glazing pane. A first glazing pane is mounted to the first strip of adhesive material. A second strip of the adhesive material is applied to the inside perimeter substantially parallel to said first strip. A second glazing pane is mounted to the second strip of adhesive material. It is noted that in fabricating a window sash, the adhesive material could be carried by the glazing panes, such that the adhesive is xe2x80x9cappliedxe2x80x9d to the inside perimeter of the sash frame via the glazing panes, when the latter are mounted to the sash. Such an application of the adhesive to the sash frame is intended to be covered by the present invention and the claims set forth hereinafter.
The first glazing pane can be mounted to the first strip of adhesive material via an inside surface of the pane, with the second glazing pane being mounted to the second strip of adhesive material via an outside surface of the pane. Alternatively, both glazing panes can be mounted to their respective strips of adhesive material via an inside surface of the pane, or both can be mounted via an outside surface of the pane.
At least one additional strip of adhesive material can be applied to the inside perimeter for mounting at least one additional glazing pane. The strip(s) of adhesive material can be applied to the inside perimeter of the sash frame as at least one of a bead of adhesive, a preformed adhesive foam, a preformed adhesive tape, or a chemical sealant. Edges of the glazing pane can be at least partially embedded into their respective adhesive mounting strips.
Methods for assembling multipane window units using the disclosed adhesive spacing and mounting structure are also provided in accordance with the invention.